


You'll Never Burn

by FandomStar



Series: Merthur Week 2020 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fear of Death, M/M, Merthur Week 2020, POV Arthur, Panic Attacks, Post-Magic Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Merthur Week 2020 Day 7 - Free Day + Magic RevealArthur pieces together the past and tries to get Merlin to understand.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066877
Kudos: 98
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	You'll Never Burn

**Author's Note:**

> That summary is AWFUL! Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing the fics for this week! Hope y'all enjoyed them as well!

The room was silent. Eerily silent. Arthur stood staring at a shaking and terrified Merlin, trying to wrap his head around what had happened.  _ Magic? Merlin? _ All those times Merlin had been accused of it and never denied it, or those few times that he’d flat out admitted his guilt to save someone accused in his place. Each time, what was it Arthur had said? “Surely not  _ Merlin _ ”, “he has no idea what he’s saying”, and so many other things. But his lack of denial made  _ sense _ now. Now that Merlin was-

He finally paid attention to Merlin. He was curled into himself on the ground, sobbing. Arthur felt his heart stop. It wasn’t right. Merlin was happy, and enthusiastic, and ready to defend himself and put Arthur in his place, not… not petrified to tears.

“Merlin.” he murmured.

“Don’t burn me. You can do anything to me, but please don’t burn me.” Merlin begged through tears.

Arthur’s heart broke. This was what the law - what  _ his father’s law _ \- did to people, he realised.

“I won’t. Merlin, I promise I won’t.” he promised, crouching in front of his friend.

“All of it was for you. Always for you.” Merlin babbled.

“Merlin, I’m not going to have you killed. I couldn’t bear to even hurt you.”

It was as though Merlin couldn’t hear him. Knowing better than to touch him, Arthur shuffled to sit next to Merlin and face forward.

That was how they sat for a long while - Arthur didn’t know how long - until Merlin shifted.

“Why are you still here?” Merlin quietly asked.

“Well. I couldn’t  _ leave  _ you, especially when you thought I was going to…” Arthur made some vague gestures with his hand so he didn’t have to say it.

“You should be so mad.”

“I’m a bit upset that you never told me, but I know why.” Arthur turned to face Merlin. “Merlin, no matter what happens, you are safe. Nothing will happen to you as long as I’m around, I promise.”

Wide eyes met his. “Really? You’d really-?”

“You’re an idiot if you don’t think I’d do anything to keep you safe.” Arthur told him, lightly.

Hesitantly, Merlin laced his fingers with Arthur’s. Arthur gave his hand a protective squeeze, causing Merlin to give him a soft smile. 


End file.
